kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Dopant
The Dopants are the fictional antagonists in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Double. Dopants are normal humans who use Gaia Memories, mysterious devices resembling USB flash drives. The Gaia memories are aspects of the true Gaia Memory, the knowledge of everything on Earth. They were originally accessed by Philip's link to the Gaia Memory by means of the Gaia Library. But after he was taken from them, the Sonozaki Family uses a strange temple underneath their mansion to access the Gaia Memory. They then sell the Gaia Memories to the highest bidder or common criminals, allowing the family's goal for humanity to reach the next stage in evolution. Gaia Memories Gaia Memories are USB flash drive-like devices allowing the user to assume monstrous forms. By inserting them into a Living Connector, a tattoo on their body resembling a USB port, placed by a device called L.C.O.G. (Living Connector Setting Operation Gun) or Connector Shooter. Every Gaia Memory imbues a different power into its user, for example animal-themed Dopants are able to transform into a gigantic version of the animal they are named after (usually prefaced as Big or Giant). However, this direct insertion without filtering the Gaia Memory's raw power will eventually drive the user insane. If there is no Living Connector, the use of the Gaia Memory is life threatening. This has given the Dopants their name from the English words "dopant" and "doping". This effect can only be avoided through the use of a Memory Driver belt, like the Sonozaki Family's Gaia Drivers, Kamen Rider Double's Double Driver or Kamen Rider Accel's Accel Driver. This distribution is meant for humanity to reach the next stage of evolution; filtering out the more corrupt adults in society for them to use and abuse the Gaia Memory Every Gaia Memory is adorned with the first letter of the name of the Gaia Memory, stylized to resemble the subject of the Memory. For example, the Injury Memory (acquired by Shotaro and Philip before the series begins) resembles a broken bone in the shape of the letter I. To defeat a Dopant, Kamen Rider Double and Accel use one of their many Maximum Drive finishing attacks, resulting in the destruction of the Gaia Memory called a Memory Break. The human is then left for the authorities. List of Dopants Magma Dopant (マグマ・ドーパント, Maguma Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Yousuke Togawa **Gaia Memory: Magma Memory *Actor: YOH *Episodes: 1 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker's Joker Extreme After being fired from his position at Windscale , Yousuke acquires the Magma Memory, imbuing him with pyrokinetic abilities. However, while exacting his revenge against Windscale, Yousuke is consumed by the Gaia Memory's power and goes on a rampage. Shotaro finds Yousuke at the fifth Windscale building and defeats him as Double. Before Yousuke can be handed over to the police, he is abducted and murdered by the T-Rex Dopant. T-Rex Dopant (ティーレックス・ドーパント, Tīrekkusu Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Marina Tsumura **Gaia Memory: T-Rex Memory *Actor: Meibi Yamanouchi *Episodes: 1-2 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal's Metal Branding The T-Rex Dopant can cause massive shockwaves with its roars and can use debris to form a robotic T. rex body called the Big T-Rex to increase its powers. After being fired from her position as Windscale's top designer, Marina Tsumura buys the T-Rex Memory with her boyfriend Yousuke to exact their revenge for both being fired. However, when Yousuke goes berserk, Marina hires her childhood friend Shotaro to find Yousuke so she can kill him. After Shotaro learns the truth and Marina tries to kill him, he defeats her as Double, destroying the T-Rex Memory, and hands her over to the authorities. Money Dopant (マネー・ドーパント, Manē Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Taizo Kaga **Gaia Memory: Money Memory *Actor: Tatsuya Gashuin *Episodes: 3-4 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal's Metal Branding Kaga is a life-long gambler who is able to use others' tells to win. He is also the owner of the secret Million Colosseo casino, tricking debtors into having them bet their life force in a game of chance, using his Dopant power to seal it into pseudo-memories called, Life Coins after they lose. As he holds the Life Coins in his Dopant body, his destruction would cause all of the people to die. Shotaro and Philip are able to beat Kaga out of Life Coins in a winner takes all game of old maid. After the Money Dopant is defeated and the Money Memory broken, the Life Coins are unsealed and everyone is returned to normal. Anomalocaris Dopant (アノマロカリス・ドーパント, Anomarokarisu Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Genzo Takamura **Gaia Memory: Anomalocaris Memory *Actor: Takaaki Ito *Episodes: 5-6 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker's Joker Extreme (Prototype), Double LunaTrigger's Trigger Full Burst The childish Genzo Takamura works as the head of one of the many Gaia Memory manufacturing centers scattered throughout Futo. As the Anomalocaris Dopant, he can travel underwater, fire his fangs as if they are bullets, and transform into a giant form called the Big Anomalocaris . Due to the fact that councilwoman Miyabi Kusuhara is continuing her late husband's plans to build the Second Futo Tower and Ryubee Sonozaki sees it as a threat to his enterprise, Takamura is given the order to assassinate her. After giving a proto-model of his Anomalocaris Memory, a production-model, to his friend so he can serve as a decoy, Genzo later kidnaps the councilwoman's daughter Asuka to lure her mother into a trap. However, the Anomalocaris Dopant is defeated by Kamen Rider Double. Cockroach Dopant (コックローチ・ドーパント, Kokkurōchi Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Ikari **Gaia Memory: Cockroach Memory *Actor: Jin Katagiri *Episodes: 7-8 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger's Trigger Full Burst Ikari is a sociopathic dōjinshi artist who runs the Dark Bug Exterminator website, a blog where people write down the names of those they want dead and he carries out the deed as the Cockroach Dopant, writing about his adventures in his self-published manga as the hero "Gokistar" . His Dopant abilities include the ability to climb along walls and to move faster than oncoming attacks, much like a cockroach. Only Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger's homing attacks are able to hit him, but with his speed he steals the Luna, Trigger, Heat, and Metal Memories from Double. Ikari then decided to take the rest of Double's arsenal to become more powerful. However, after Philip learns the Heaven's Tornado dance and uses it against the Cockroach Dopant, the Gaia Memories are retrieved and a defeated Ikari is left for the police. Sweets Dopant (スイーツ・ドーパント, Suītsu Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Yukiko Sasaki **Gaia Memory: Sweets Memory *Actor: Maha Hamada *Episodes: 9-10 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double HeatJoker's Joker Grenade Yukiko Sasaki is a maid at the Sonozaki estate with a sweet tooth that she cannot satisfy, only able to be a food critic instead of a pâtissière because she could not cook very well. In her Dopant form, she is able to fire a whip cream that hardens like cement to trap her enemies. As the Sweets Dopant, Yukiko kidnaps the the top pâtissiers hired by the Sonozaki family by dragging them in her "Sweets Cream" state to a small building on the grounds to make pastries only for her. However, when Akiko attempts to weed out the wrong culprit with her sweets, Yukiko kidnaps her with Mai Asakawa, the daughter of her previous victim. Though intending to kill Akiko for disgracing her love for sweets, the Sweets Dopant is battered by Akiko using a chair before Kamen Rider Double finishes her off. Virus Dopant '''(バイラス・ドーパント, Bairasu Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Sachi Yamamura **Gaia Memory: Virus Memory *Actor: Rinako Matsuoka *Episodes: 11-12 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double HeatTrigger's Trigger Explosion The Virus Memory normally enables the user to unleash a plague that can wipe out an entire city, yet is weak against fire-based attacks. The Memory came into the possession of Sachi Yamamura, shortly after she saw that her fiance was a con man who uses women. While on her way home, having second thoughts about using it to exact her revenge, she is run down by a car driven by a group of thugs. Before she is hit, she uses the Gaia Memory but becomes comatose before the transformation completes. However, her consciousness enters a wrecked SUV which is rebuilt and she uses her brother's emotions to make him drive the SUV to take revenge on the thugs until Kamen Rider Double destroys the SUV. She then uses the Virus Dopant's physical form to chase after her fiance, becoming consumed by the Gaia Memory, until it is destroyed by Kamen Rider Double. '''Violence Dopant (バイオレンス・ドーパント, Baiorensu Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Tsuyoshi Ageo **Gaia Memory: Violence Memory *Actor: Hiromichi Miyoshi *Episodes: 13-14 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger's Trigger Stag Burst Tsuyoshi Ageo is Wakana's manager, a spineless man who loves her in spite of the abuse. Ageo is used by Wind Wave DJ Motoko Saeki in a scheme to force Wakana off the air, giving him the Violence Memory she bought. Overcome by the Memory's influence, Ageo assumes the alias of "Mister Question" , targeting certain places of value to Wakana and portraying himself as a stalker. As the brutish Violence Dopant, his left arm is strong enough to destroy anything in its path, even enough to smash through cars. He can compress his body into a wrecking ball-like form called the Violence Ball to cause more collateral damage. Once found out, the Violence Dopant points Wakana to Motoko before Double defeats him. ;Arms Dopant (アームズ・ドーパント Āmuzu Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Kenji Kurata (倉田 剣児 Kurata Kenji?) **Gaia Memory: Arms Memory (アームズメモリ Āmuzu Memori?) *Actor: Kōichirō Nishi (西 興一朗 Nishi Kōichirō?) *Episodes: 15-16 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's Fang Strider Kenji Kurata, part of the Twin Rose (ツインローズ�''Tsuin Rōzu''?) burglar team with partner Fuyumi Aso (麻生 冬実 Asō Fuyumi?), is hired by Saeko to lure Philip out of hiding. Given the Arms Memory, it turns Kurata into a uncontrollable sadist as he turns his back on Fuyumi and the morals they followed. Able to morph his left forearm into a variety weapons such as a sword, the Arms Dopant goes on a burglary spree and claims to be a Kamen Rider to force Double into the trap, only able to capture Shotaro and Akiko to use as hostages. However, the unexpected return of Kamen Rider Double FangJoker, and eventual control of the form, turns the tables as the defeated Kurata is left for the police.[9] Bird Dopant (バード・ドーパント Bādo Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identities: Akane Egusa (江草 茜 Egusa Akane?, 18), Touma Fujikawa (藤川 統馬 Fujikawa Tōma?, 17), Yuichi Kanamura (金村有一 Kanamura Yūichi?, 17), Yayoi Kubota (久保田 弥生 Kubota Yayoi?) **Gaia Memory: Bird Memory (バードメモリ Bādo Memori?) *Actor: Mana Konno (今野 真菜 Konno Mana?), Haruki Kimura (木村遼希 Kimura Haruki?), Takuya Yoshihara (吉原 拓弥 Yoshihara Takuya?), Manami Ikura (伊倉 愛美 Ikura Manami?) *Episodes: 17-18 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's Fang Strider (Touma), Double CycloneTrigger's Trigger Bat Shooting (Akane) Akane is a middle school girl selected by Saeko to test the limits of one of the newest Gaia Memories: the Bird Memory. In addition to the fact that no one under the age of 20 is allowed to use a Gaia Memory, the Bird Memory can also be used by those without a Living Connector and it has an addictive side effect. When Akane runs away from home, her friend Touma is the first to test the true powers of the Bird Memory out and decides to use it for fun with Yuichi and Yayoi until Touma decides to use it to attack people. They are stopped by Kamen Rider Double, and the two boys are taken into the hospital after suffering from some of the negative side effects of using a Gaia Memory without a Living Connector. Later, Akane is overpowered by withdrawal from the Bird Memory and attacks Philip who gets in her way of obtaining it. Consumed completely by the Gaia Memory, Akane is able to access the Bird Dopant's Strengthen Form (強化態 Kyōkatai?), only to be defeated after the Nasca Dopant assists Kamen Rider Double in finding the Bird Dopant's weak spot for a direct strike on the Bird Memory.[10] ;IceAge Dopant (アイスエイジ・ドーパント Aisueiji Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Kiyoshi Katahira (片平 清 Katahira Kiyoshi?) **Gaia Memory: IceAge Memory (アイスエイジメモリ Aisueiji Memori?) *Actor: Kento Shibuya (渋谷 謙人�''Shibuya Kento''?) *Episodes: 19-20 Originally only known as the icy Dopant (氷のドーパント, Kōri no Dōpanto?), the IceAge Dopant has the ability to make absolute zero ice from attacks to clones. Kiyoshi was the son of flower coordinator Makiko Katahira (片平 真紀子, Katahira Makiko?), who received bad press due to her son's actions. Obtaining the IceAge Memory, Kiyoshi uses it to attack anyone who makes him mad such as Shotaro when he unintentionally shoved Kiyoshi out of the way while looking for Makiko. After his clone was destroyed by Accel, believing the Dopant to be the one he is looking for, Kiyoshi runs into his mother as she takes the Gaia Memory from him to take the blame for the attack. However, Shotaro uncovers the truth as IceAge Dopant is defeated and Ryu Terui arrests Kiyoshi instead of killing him in revenge, only to learn that Kiyoshi is not his target. ;Triceratops Dopant (トライセラトップス・ドーパント, Toraiseratoppusu Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Aya Kujo (九条 綾, Kujō Aya?) **Gaia Memory: Triceratops Memory (トライセラトップスメモリ, Toraiseratoppusu Memori?) *Actor: Ayumi Kinoshita (木下 あゆ美, Kinoshita Ayumi?) *Episodes: 21-22 *Memory Break: Kamen Rider Accel's AccelGunner Gaia Cannon Aya Kujo is a former FPD officer who transfered to the LAPD under encouragement from her partner Masaki Mizoguchi, whom she loved. After the scrunity and disappearance of Mizoguchi, Aya returns to Futo and purchases the Triceratops Memory in order to take revenge against the men responsible for Mizoguchi's disappearance and death: the crooked cops Himuro and Ken Akutsu. As the Triceratops Dopant, she possesses superhuman strength, can generates spheres of plasma, and uses the Dinosaur Club (ダイノソアクラブ, Dainosoa Kurabu?) as her weapon. However, after killing off Himuro and Akutsu, Aya's revenge shifts to Futo as the Gaia Memory's corruptive powers begin to take hold. She eventually gains the ability to transform into a giant bipedal Triceratops called the Big Triceratops (ビッグ・トライセラトップス, Biggu Toraiseratoppusu?) before Kamen Rider Accel stops her with his new Gunner A support robot. ;Liar Dopant (ライアー・ドーパント, Raiā Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Sachio Sawad **Gaia Memory: Liar Memory (ライアーメモリ, Raiā Memori?) **Memory Break: Joker Extreme *Episodes: 23-24 Sachio Sawada is a calligrapher that travels by van and gives out his work to the people of Futo. He is hired by Yukiho to make sure her idol, the street performer Jimmy Nataka wins the Fuuuuuutic Idol competetion as he is a terrible singer. When Yukiho is unable to pay him in time, the Dopant turns on her and reveals the ruse in front of Jimmy. As the Liar Dopant (ライアー・ドーパント, Raiā Dōpanto?) Sawada is able to force its targets to speak only lies by means of Lie Needles (ライニードル, Rai Nīdoru?). He is also armed with the Lie Speaks (ライスピークス, Rai Supīkusu?), a staff with a large speaker in a shape of a giant mouth. He abducts Jimmy, subjecting him to the Liar Memory's powers until he is defeated by the combined efforts of Double & Accel, with Double doing the Memory Break. Movie Dopants In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010''s ''Kamen Rider Double: Begins Night, Masquerade Dopants appear in the movie as well. Death Dopant (デス・ドーパント, Desu Dōpanto?) *Statistics **Identity: Father Robert Shijima **Gaia Memory: Death Memory *Actor: Toru Tezuka As the Death Dopant, Father Shijima has the ability to bring anyone back from the dead. This includes Erika of the idol duo "Asami & Erika", as well as the great detective Sokichi Narumi. However, Father Robert Shijima, the Death Dopant, and the people revived by the Death Dopant are guises assumed by the Dummy Dopant. The real Father Shijima had died along with the Death Memory. Dummy Dopant Main article: Kamen Rider Decade Characters References #"TV Asahi's page on the Magma Dopant". Retrieved 2009-09-05. #"TV Asahi's page on the T-Rex Dopant". Retrieved 2009-09-13. #"TV Asahi's page on the Money Dopant". Retrieved 2009-09-20. #"TV Asahi's page on the Anomalocaris Dopant". Retrieved 2009-10-10. #"TV Asahi's page on the Cockroach Dopant". Retrieved 2009-10-18. #"TV Asahi's page on the Sweets Dopant". Retrieved 2009-11-07. #"TV Asahi's page on the Virus Dopant". Retrieved 2009-11-22. #"TV Asahi's page on the Violence Dopant". Retrieved 2009-12-05. #"TV Asahi's page on the Arms Dopant". Retrieved 2009-12-19. #"TV Asahi's page on the Bird Dopant". Retrieved 2010-01-09. #"TV Asahi's page on the IceAge Dopant". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page on the Triceratops Dopant". Retrieved 2010-02-07. #"TV Asahi's page on the Liar Dopant". Retrieved 2010-02-21. Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Villains